The provision of flexibly positionable and portable control modules which have operating elements for setting different system parameters to operate medical apparatuses, in particular x-ray systems, is known. Thus, such control modules enable the application of x-rays to be controlled or movable components of the x-ray equipment such as, for example, the patient couch or the C-arm to be moved.
The positioning of the control module is important for intuitive operation by an operator, especially when two or three-dimensional movements of movable components are being controlled. If, for example, the operator with the control module is standing in front of a mobile patient couch and moves a joystick on the control module out to the right, then the operator expects the patient couch to move in this direction. But this is only the case if the relative arrangement between the control module and the patient couch is known to the system controller and the control module is configured correspondingly. This is the reason why with portable control modules it is necessary for the operator to check and possibly perform a time consuming and complicated manual configuration of the control module when the x-ray apparatus is operated or every time there is a change in position.